In swimming race, a pace-setting of swimmer is one of the important elements for improving the swimming race ability. There is, therefore, a need for the measurement of stroke information such as the time (hereinafter, referred to as “stroke time”) required for each stroke of a swimmer and the traveling distance (hereinafter, referred to as “stroke distance”) by each stroke.
In the measurement of such stroke information, a person captures images of a swimmer who is swimming by using a video or the like, and measures the stroke information by using a stopwatch while watching the video image. In this manner, the conventional measurement of stroke information is dependent on manual work.
As a technique for measuring stroke information, J P 2000-42161A discloses a technique in that an operator pushes a switch at each predetermined phase of the periodic repeated movement of a person (for example, a swimmer) to be measured while observing the movement of the person to be measured, and the cycle or the like of the periodic movement is calculated.
JP H11-159173A discloses a motion capture for capturing the movement of a swimmer who is swimming.